


Death Path

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in a strange world where he is a Death Eater and Voldemort's closest friend. He wants to find a way out of the nightmare, but can't deny his growing attachment to the Dark Lord.





	

The room was dark and still. A large fire crackled in the hearth, but the room was still as cold as ice. A group of around twenty Death Eaters sat around a large oak table, there heads bowed in reverence as a pair of great doors swung open and a tall, thin, hooded man walked into the room with a snake draped over his shoulders. He took his place at the head of the table and turned to a bespectacled young man to his immediate right. 

"Good evening, Harry," Voldemort said, his red eyes practically glowing beneath his hood. 

Harry looked at Voldemort in a mixture of disgust and fear. It had been three days since he woke up in this strange reality. Voldemort seemed to adore him. He was always invited to private banquets with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters feared Harry, as if he was second in command. 

"Good evening, my Lord," Harry said quietly, trying to avoid Voldemort's gaze. 

Voldemort gently laid a white, long-fingered hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Something is troubling you, Harry. We'll speak about it after the meeting," Voldemort said.

Harry felt a surge of nervousness. Could Voldemort detect his confusion? In this strange world, Voldemort didn't hate him, but the man was still violent, evil, and power-hungry. One wrong move could end with a killing curse flying his way. Harry needed to tread very carefully.

The doors opened and a hooded man strolled in and quickly took a seat at the far end of the table. Voldemort glared at him, but started the meeting. They discussed their plans to ambush a Muggle event as well as an announcement for a new list of every Mudblood in the Ministry of Magic. 

"We will target them first," Voldemort said. "Any questions?"

The hooded man at the other end of the table stood up. "I object to your rule, Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort stood up and drew his wand. "How DARE you? AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand, but the other man dodged it and withdrew a weapon from his robe, igniting the red blade. He raised his hand and Voldemort flew backward into the wall. The other Death Eaters jumped to their feet and fired off killing curses, but the man dodged them over and over and began slaughtering every person near him with his lightsaber. 

The doors flew open and Stormtroopers flooded the room, firing their blasters. A tall, black-armored man entered last, his red blade glowing menacingly. 

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Darth Vader asked. 

"Kill the Death Eaters and bring Potter with us," Emperor Palpatine said.

Vader Force-choked the Death Eaters, but Voldemort killed Stormtroopers with the killing curse until there were none left. Palpatine began to panic.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, fire at the manor! Now!" he yelled into a com. He shot Force-lightning at Voldemort, but Voldemort was too fast and fired off a Cruciatus curse at Palpatine. Palpatine fell onto the ground, writhing in agony as Voldemort laughed. 

There was a loud explosion. Harry was thrown off of his feet and sent flying through the air. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
